femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Amber Miller (The Nightmare Nanny)
Amber Miller aka Julie Palmer (Mekenna Melvin) was the main villainess of the 2013 Lifetime film The Nightmare Nanny (airdate July 13, 2013). History The movie opens with Amber and her husband Jake, who are driving at night while excitedly talking about Amber being pregnant. However, as they are driving, they become involved in a horrific car accident in which Amber's baby dies. This causes Amber to fall into depression and even consider suicide. Events After seeing married couple Annie and Ben Gerson in the park with their young daughter Jenny, talking about how they're considering hiring a nanny to care for Jenny while Annie goes back to work, Amber plots to get the job as part of a plan to have Jenny as her own. After killing applicant Julie Palmer, Amber poses as her for the interview and earns the position. Soon, she is bonding with Jenny, calling her by her dead daughter's name Gabby, causing her to favor Amber over her mother. She also appears to be trying to seduce Ben, much to Annie's outrage. One day, while Annie takes Jenny to the park, Jenny runs off. Amber, who is watching from afar, stops her and tells her not to do that again before sending her back to Annie. When Annie goes out of town for business and leaves Amber to care for Jenny, she has her friend Elise check in. She notices Amber wearing a sentimental necklace of Annie's, which she recognizes as a clue to Amber's instability. To stop her from telling Annie, Amber has Jake attack Elise, putting her in the hospital. Soon after this, Amber has Jake kidnap Jenny from the park while she's with Annie. Annie is first tipped off that Amber was involved when she sees that Jenny's heart medication and favorite teddy bear are missing from the house. The couple takes Jenny to Amber's parents' house, claiming she is their own daughter. Her mother is concerned when she reveals her name is Gabby, but when she mentions this to Amber, she has a meltdown and leaves. At their own house a few days later, Jake begins to have doubts about what they have done, telling the delusional Amber that Gabby is dead and that they've stolen Jenny from her real family. When Amber refuses to believe Jake, he leaves, being chased out by a knife wielding Amber during another one of her breakdowns. Meanwhile, Annie has caught on to Amber's lies and has tracked her down. When she calls Amber from a hotel room, she viciously tells Annie she should just accept that "Gabby" is her daughter now. When Annie reveals that she's in town and just wants to see Jenny one last time, Amber freaks out and screams at her before agreeing in a passive aggressive tone. She then drives out to a bridge, gives Jenny a bottle of milk containing pills, and sings her a lullaby before crying and getting out of the car. Amber goes to the bridge and prepares to jump into the ravine when the police, Annie, Ben, and Jake arrive (having been led there by Jake, who was found by Annie and Ben). Annie tries to calm Amber down, but she angrily accuses Annie of not appreciating her family. As Annie tries to talk Amber off the ledge, a police officer finds Jenny before she drinks the poisoned milk. When he announces that he'd found her, Amber jumps off the bridge to her death. Trivia *Mekenna Melvin later appeared in 2017's A Woman Deceived as villainess Monica. Gallery Amber and Annie with Jenny.jpg|Amber (as Julie) and Annie baking with Jenny Amber and Ben.jpg|Amber with Ben Amber opens up to Annie.jpg|Amber opens up to Annie Amber with Jenny.jpg|Amber with Jenny Amber finding out.jpg|Amber's breakdown to Annie over the phone Amber gives Jenny bottle.jpg|Amber gives Jenny a poisoned milk bottle Amber threatening suicide.jpg|Amber preparing to jump off the bridge Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Brunette Category:Coward Category:Deceiver Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Offscreen Death Category:Suicide Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased